


The Story of Us

by Rexa



Series: Adorable Rare Pair Festival [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First name based, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 18:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13687554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexa/pseuds/Rexa
Summary: Kisah antara Osamu dan Shouyou





	The Story of Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shinku_Tsuuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/gifts).



> Haikyuu!! Belongs to Haruichi Furudate.
> 
> I don't own anything. I also don't gain any profit from this fanworks but some fun.
> 
> Ditulis sebagai surprise gift untuk sahabat rexa yg ultah minggu lalu. Hope you like it.
> 
> My first OsaHina btw. Salahkan dia yg membikin rexa terjerumus pair unyu ini. Happy reading~

Pertama kali mengenalnya adalah ketika Osamu tak sengaja menabrak pemuda berambut jingga itu hingga yang bersangkutan terpental dan jeruk-jeruk yang dibawanya di dalam kantung kertas bergulir kian kemari. Berhamburan.

“Kena kau, Osamu!”

Lalu ia tertangkap oleh saudara kembarnya sendiri, Atsumu—mereka bermain polisi dan pencuri ngomong-ngomong. Mereka tengah berlibur di Miyagi, di rumah saudara sepupu dari ayah mereka. Sayangnya, si kembar cepat bosan, sehingga memilih untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman dan berakhir bermain polisi dan pencuri hingga bertemu dengan pemuda bertubuh mungil itu. Dan seperti yang diduga, Osamu kalah, tapi ia memenangkan sesuatu yang lebih berharga. Setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkannya.

“Maaf.”

Pemuda yang tengah sibuk mengumpulkan jeruk yang menggelinding kian kemari itu pun mendongak. Osamu berdiri di hadapannya seraya menyodorkan satu biji buah jeruk yang bisa didapatkannya.

Senyum lebar yang mampu menyaingi cerahnya sinar mentari musim panas di Tokyo itu lantas membuat Osamu terkesima.

“AAAAHH!! Terima kasih, _Onii-san_!”

Tanpa banyak bicara, Osamu mengabaikan panggilan saudara kembarnya sendiri dan memilih membantu mengumpulkan buah-buah jeruk yang tersisa.

“Namaku Hinata Shouyou, ngomong-ngomong. _Onii-san_ , siapa?”

……..

Jumpa kali yang kedua adalah ketika Osamu tengah memancing di sungai bersama Atsumu. Sosok mungil itu tertangkap oleh netranya tengah membawa ember dan kail pancing. Berjalan menuju ke salah satu spot memancing yang tak jauh dari mereka. Penampilannya membuat jantung Osamu berdebar tak karuan. Ia memakai celana jeans yang digulung hingga pertengahan betis, kaos kuning gading berpadu dengan kemeja kotak-kotak warna merah dan topi jerami serta sandal jepit. Sungguh Osamu ingin menjerit karena Shouyou begitu manis.

Sayang, Shouyou sepertinya tak melihat Osamu. Ia berjalan lurus hingga tiba di tempat incarannya.

Osamu berusaha memanggilnya dan melambai-lambaikan tangan. “SHOUYOU!! HEEEIIIII!!!”

Shouyou menoleh ke kiri dan kanan. Tampak berputar, hingga ia menemukan sosok jangkung Osamu yang berjarak sekitar dua ratus meter di depannya. Senyum seratus juta watt seketika menyambut Osamu. Ditambah dua tangan yang melambai heboh.

“OSAMU-SAAAANNNN!!!”

“Kemari Shouyou!” teriaknya sembari memberikan gestur pada Shouyou untuk mendekat kepada mereka. Shouyou mengangguk antusias dan kembali membawa ember dan peralatan pancingnya dan berjalan menuju ke tempat Osamu berada.

Atsumu di sisi lain menatap heran dengan salah satu sudut bibirnya tertarik ke samping. Merinding. Ya, bagaimana tidak merinding. Saudara kembarnya yang terkenal kalem mendadak berubah menjadi terlalu ekspresif seperti dirinya. Cuma gara-gara bocah berambut jingga itu lagi. Apa Osamu kena pelet ya? Atsumu gagal paham.

Begitu tiba di tempat Osamu, Shouyou melongo sebentar. Lalu berkedip. Lalu menggosok matanya. Dua kembar bersaudara sama-sama mengerutkan kening dan menatap Shouyou dengan bingung.

“Shouyou kenapa?” tanya Osamu yang tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya.

“Ng, itu … Osamu-san kok ada dua?”

Atsumu terpingkal hingga bergulingan di hamparan batu kerikil tempat mereka berada sekarang sembari memegangi perutnya. Osamu menyengir polos, sebelah tangannya menggaruk rambut bagian belakangnya yang sebetulnya tidak gatal. Wajah Shouyou memerah seperti udang goreng.

Atsumu kembali berdiri setelah sadar dari tawanya. Napasnya terengah. Ia merangkul pundak kembarannya.

“Hai, aku Atsumu, kakaknya Osamu. Kami kembar. Jangan-jangan Osamu belum memberitahumu ya?”

Shouyou sibuk memilin ujung kemejanya, kepalanya bergeleng pelan. Wajahnya masih semerah udang goreng, kentara sekali ia malu karena tidak tahu. Shouyou tersentak saat Atsumu mengulurkan tangan.

“Salam kenal ya, Shouyou.”

Shouyou menjabat tangan itu dan tersenyum lebar. Akhirnya Atsumu tahu sebab Osamu berubah 180°. Mereka lalu menghabiskan waktu hingga senja menjemput untuk menangkap ikan-ikan besar dengan pancing mereka. Ember-ember mereka dipenuhi ikan.

“Rumahmu di mana Shouyou?”

“Nggak begitu jauh dari sini, makanya aku bisa dibolehin memancing sama _Okaa-san._ ”

“Eh? Benarkah? Kami juga. Rumah _Ojii-san_  sih sebetulnya.”

“Wah, apa aku mengenal _Ojii-san_ nya Atsumu-san dan Osamu-san?”

Kedua bersaudara itu saling berpandangan sejenak. “Mungkin saja,” jawab Osamu kemudian, “sudah nggak ada yang tertinggal?”

Shouyou bergeleng. Lalu jari jempol dan tulunjuknya di satukan sementara ketiga jari sisanya mengacung ke atas. Osamu mengangguk.

“Ayo, kita pulang!” seru Atsumu kemudian.

Keduanya menjawab serempak. “AYO!!!”

……

Ada banyak hal yang si kembar lakukan bersama Shouyou untuk menghabiskan waktu liburan. Memanjat pohon kenari di kebun Ukai-jiisan (pamannya Shouyou), berkemah di halaman belakang rumah pamannya si kembar (yang ternyata adalah kenalan dari Ukai-jiisan, Shouyou senang sekali bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama si kembar), pesta barbekyu, bermain di kebun, memetik stroberi, panen kubis, tomat dan kapri, memancing serta mengunjungi festival bersama-sama.

“OSAMU-SAN! OSAMU-SAN! LIHAAT!!! Ada pemancingan ikan koki!”

“OSAMU-SAN! OSAMU-SAN! ADA PERMEN KAPAS!!!”

“ITU PENJUAL TAKOYAKI!”

“Aku mau mencoba permen apel….”

Osamu tak kelelahan menghadapi keantusiasan Shouyou. Pun tak terlalu peduli harus merogoh koceknya dalam-dalam untuk Shouyou. Atsumu memasang raut cemberut karena Osamu tak sedikit pun mau membelikannya makanan.

Osamu mencibir saudara kembarnya sambil berkata, “ _Ojii-san_ kan sudah memberi jatah uang jajan untukmu. Masa masih mau morotin aku? Yang benar saja, ‘Tsumu bego!”

Sudah tidak ditraktir, dimaki-maki pula. Atsumu cuma bisa gigit sapu tangan. Hadiah yang diberikan Shouyou karena yang bersangkutan berhasil menangkap dua ekor ikan koki sekaligus menggunakan jaring kertas. Pemilik permainan memberikan hadiah tambahan berupa sapu tangan bersulam.

Namun saat mereka duduk untuk beristirahat di bangku taman, Shouyou dengan senanga hati membagikan jatahnya untuk Atsumu. Atsumu menangis bahagia.

“Shouyou jangan terlalu baik sama Atsumu.”

Atsumu menjulurkan lidahnya. “Samu kampret pelit, bhuuuu.”

“Mahii hanyak hog Hamu-han, hapapa,” jawab Shouyou dengan mulut penuh yakisoba.

Osamu mengelap sudut bibir Shouyou yang belepotan saus yakisoba. Shouyou menyengir lalu mengucap terima kasih. Atsumu merajuk karena kesal dia cuma jadi obat nyamuk di antara keduanya. Nasib.

……..

“Hah?! Kamu belum bilang apa-apa sama Shouyou?!”

Osamu termenung di hadapan sang kembaran. Wajahnya tersirat jelas berbagai hal yang bertumpuk menjadi masalah.

“Padahal kukira kamu sudah nembak dia.”

“Shouyou bukan burung.”

Atsumu memukul bahu sang adik. “Yee, begonya kambuh! Bukan pakai senapan kayak kamu nembakin boneka chibi garasu buat si Shouyou kemarin pas di festival, Samu! Tapi nyatain cinta, ungkapin perasaan.”

Osamu menatap datar. Lalu mendengus. “Aku nggak sebodoh itu, Tsumu.”

“Ya, kamu lelet!!! Keburu diembat orang, baru tahu rasa!”

Omongan Atsumu membuat Osamu terbeliak. Bayangan halilintar imajinatif yang menyambar-nyambar di dalam benaknya membuat Osamu merasa horor. Tak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya oleh Osamu hal yang seperti demikian. Apalagi dengan keberadaan Shouyou yang senantiasa berada di sampingnya sampai sekarang. Shouyou direbut orang? Osamu bergidik.

“Liburan kita berakhir besok lho, Samu. Kesempatanmu cuma hari ini. Kita sudah janji bakal pulang besok. Tiket juga sudah dibeli.”

Tanpa banyak bertanya lagi, Osamu berlari menuju ke rumah Shouyou secepat kilat.

Atsumu mengulum senyum lalu bersiul-siul. Ah, dia memang baik sekali. Sekarang narsisnya muncul.

……..

Osamu menemukan Shouyou tengah berbaring di bawah pohon momiji di kebun milik pamannya. Saat ia bertanya dengan orang di rumah Shouyou, ibunya mengatakan bahwa Shouyou sedang membantu di kebun pamannya. Osamu segera kembali berlari menuju ke tempat yang dimaksudkan dan menemukan Shouyou di sana.

Shouyou segera berdiri begitu melihat sosok Osamu. Tangannya dilambaikan.

“OSAMU-SAN!!!” jeritnya girang.

Osamu membalas lambaian itu dan mendekat.

“Kau sedang apa?”

Shouyou memamerkan senyum manisnya. Jantung Osamu dibuat heboh karenanya. Osamu berpaling ke arah lain sebelum kembali menatap Shouyou.

“Aku baru saja selesai membantu Paman menyiangi rumput.”

“Setelah ini kamu sibuk?”

Shouyou menggeleng. “Aku bebas. Kenapa Osamu-san?”

“Ajak aku jalan-jalan ke tempat yang kamu suka. Yang pernah kaukatakan padaku waktu itu.”

Bola mata Shouyou berbinar-binar, lalu kepalanya mengangguk kencang sekali. Ia meraih telapak tangan Osamu dan menariknya.

“Ayo, kita pergi!”

Keduanya berangkat. Menyusuri jalan pematang kebun. Lalu menuju ke dalam hutan. Ada jalan setapak yang tertangkap indra penglihatan Osamu, Shouyou membimbingnya ke sana. Mereka melewati berbagai sesemakan hingga tiba di puncak sebuah bukit. Dari kejauhan mereka bisa memandangi Miyagi secara keseluruhan. Shouyou tertawa senang saat Osamu memperlihatkan binar kagum di matanya.

“Aku tahu Osamu-san akan menyukainya.”

Osamu mengangguk-anggukkan kepala. Shoyou kembali tertawa. Osamu meliriknya dari samping. Hatinya sempat kecut. Namun memikirkan semua omelan Atsumu tadi kembali membangkitkan semangatnya.

“Shouyou ... bisa lihat kemari?”

Shouyou menoleh cepat. Kepalanya agak dimiringkan. Osamu menyumpah serapah di dalam kepalanya.

“Ya, Osamu-san?”

Sebelah tangan terangkat ke depan bibir, batuk-batuk kecil sengaja diloloskan Osamu. Gawat ini, mukanya terasa panas.

Osamu berdeham-deham. “Ng, ini … besok aku sudah pulang ke Tokyo, Shouyou.”

Bola mata Shouyou terbeliak sesaat. Ia menundukkan kepala dan saat ia mengangkat wajah, sebuah senyum sendu mengembang di bibirnya. “Oh….” Hanya itu sepertinya yang mampu diujarnya.

Osamu menggaruk belakang kepalanya agak keras. Dia merasa sedang dikutuk saat membuat Shouyou seakan meredup semangatnya. “Tapi kalau aku libur lagi, aku pasti akan kemari.”

Senyum cerah kembali melebar.

Osamu memegangi pundak Shouyou, air mukanya berubah serius. “Karena itu Shouyou … aku—mau ngaku sama kamu,” kepalanya menunduk, menatap bola mata seindah senja itu lekat-lekat, “aku … suka kamu.”

Osamu dapat melihat perubahan drastis yang terjadi di wajah Shouyou. Dari bersemu merah jambu lalu memutih sebentar, lalu mulai kembali merah, lalu tambah merah, semakin merah. Lalu wajah Shouyou menjadi merah padam, tak ubahnya kepiting bakar. Shouyou tiba-tiba saja melemas. Untung Osamu sigap menangkapnya, hingga pantat Shouyou tak berdebam mencium bumi.

“Sho-Shouyou nggak apa-apa?” tanyanya dengan was-was.

Shouyou agaknya sedikit korslet. Tampak disorientasi. Osamu menepuk-nepuk pipi yang masih memerah parah itu. Shouyou tersentak. Lalu kedua netra berbeda warna mereka kembali bersirobok. Shouyou kembali matang. Namun dengan segera menguasai diri dan menutupi wajahnya.

Osamu mengguncang pelan tubuh Shouyou. “Shouyou?”

Dari balik rapatan jemari Shouyou mengintip. Matanya terpejam lagi saat Osamu menatapnya lekat-lekat. Lalu tubuhnya bergetar.

“Osamu-san jahat,” ujarnya kemudian. Suaranya sedikit bergetar.

Osamu terbelalak. “Eh?”

“Padahal aku sudah berusaha supaya menyembunyikan perasaanku. Aku merasa nggak wajar karena jantungku serasa mau meledak kalau dekat-dekat Osamu-san. Sekarang, Osamu-san malah bikin jantungku nggak kuat,” cicitnya lagi dengan kepala yang menunduk. Wajahnya masih tersembunyi di balik kedua telapak tangannya.

Osamu tersenyum lalu menarik Shouyou ke dalam dekapan. Perlahan dibukanya jari-jemari Shouyou yang menutupi wajahnya.

“Jangan Osamu-san, aku lagi jelek sekali sekarang,’ pinta Shouyou masih mengeratkan jemari agar menutupi wajahnya.

Osamu tak hilang akal. Ia merunduk mendekati telinga Shouyou. Pelan ia berbisik. “Pemandangan favoritmu sudah ada Shouyou, masa kamu nggak mau lihat bareng aku? Aku ingin punya kenangan indah bersamamu sekarang, juga besok, juga seterusnya.”

Shouyou refleks menurunkan tangannya. Agak terkejut. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah Osamu yang tersenyum. Aduh, rasanya Shouyou tidak kuat. Osamu kembali merunduk, tetap mendekap Shouyou, kepalanya mendusel ke ceruk perpotongan bahu Shouyou. Shouyou akhirnya menyamankan diri dalam pelukan Osamu.

“Jadi, apa aku akan diterima bila aku meminta Shouyou jadi pacarku?”

Shouyou menggenggam erat kedua tangan mereka yang saling bertemu. Lalu mengangguk.

“Terima kasih, Shouyou.” Dan Osamu mengecup pipi merah Shouyou yang memang karena bersemu akibat pernyataan Osamu dan juga karena bias senja menerpa pipinya.

Shouyou berbalik dan menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada Osamu. “Sudah dong, Osamu-san, aku malu.”

Osamu tertawa renyah. Shouyou ikut tertawa setelahnya. Lalu memeluk erat Osamu. Ah, untung saja ia mengatakannya.

……

Esoknya saat si kembar hendak menuju ke stasiun, Shouyou datang. Membawa sekardus buah-buahan hasil panen dan memberikannya pada Osamu. Osamu meletakkan kardus itu di bagasi mobil. Paman si kembar meminta Shouyou ikut mengantar Osamu. Osamu segera membukakan pintu untuk Shouyou. Pipi Shouyou dihiasi semburat merah muda lagi. Atsumu tidak tahan untuk tidak menjawilnya. Berbuah pelototan super sadis dari Osamu.

Atsumu menjauh pelan-pelan dan segera duduk di kursi depan. Shouyou mengucap terima kasih dan segera naik ke dalam mobil. Setelah berpamitan dengan bibi dan kakek mereka, mereka pun berangkat menuju ke stasiun. Sepanjang jalan Osamu tak melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Shouyou.

“Nanti aku kabari kalau aku sudah sampai di Tokyo.”

Shouyou mengangguk. Ada sirat sedih di wajahnya. Osamu langsung memindai sekitar. Satu toko di dekat stasiun membuatnya tertarik.

“Paman! Atsumu! Aku mau beli camilan dulu.” Lalu menarik Shouyou agar mengikutinya.

Shouyou sedikit terkejut karena tadi Osamu mengatakan kalau mereka akan membeli camilan, nyatanya mereka masuk ke lorong di antara toko. Ia mengernyitkan keningnya.

Osamu berhenti setelah kira-kira mereka sduah berada di tempat yang tersembunyi. Ia berbalik dan memeluk Shouyou erat-erat. Shouyou tidak segera bereaksi. Sepertinya kaget? Osamu membelai helai rambut jingga milik Shouyou kemudian. Lalu, Shouyou mulai membalas pelukan itu dengan melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang Osamu.

“Aku pasti akan kembali ke sini. Aku tidak bisa janji kapan tepatnya, tapi aku selalu akan kembali ke sini untukmu. Jangan segan-segan untuk menghubungiku ya? Aku masih ingin ke bukit itu bersamamu.” ucap Osamu sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

Shouyou kini tersenyum lebar. Lalu mengangguk antusias. “Aku akan mengingatkan Osamu-san terus.”

Keduanya tertawa kecil lalu keluar dari sana, mereka masuk ke salah satu toko dan membeli cukup banyak camilan. Mereka kembali ke stasiun sesudahnya.

“Lama banget sih kalian, ngapain aja?”sembur Atsumu saat keduanya tiba kembali.

Shouyou sedikit tersipu, sementara Osamu sedikit sok cool? Cengiran jahilnya melebar seraya mengangkat kantung plastik berisi berbagai macam camilan di dalamnya. “Menurutmu?”

Atsumu kembali gagal paham.

Kereta mereka datang tak lama setelahnya. Si kembar bertukar pelukan dengan sang paman lalu pamit. Osamu memeluk Shouyou sebentar lalu tersenyum. Shouyou balas tersenyum dan mengangkat jempolnya. Osamu menarik jempol Shouyou yang terangkat dan menyelipkan sesuatu di sana. Sebelah matanya menutup dan jari telunjuknya menempel di depan bibir. Isyarat yang membuat Shouyou mengangguk tapi sekaligus penasaran. Seperti semacam kumpulan manik-manik yang terasa di genggaman tangan. Shouyou menahan diri agar tidak mengintip. Fokus atensi kini tertuju pada punggung Osamu yang menghilang di tengah kerumunan orang.

Paman si kembar menarik Shouyou ke sisinya agar Shouyou tak tertabrak orang yang berlalu-lalang dengan tergesa. Shouyou menggumamkan terima kasih. Sang paman mengangguk.

Si kembar di lain sisi, sudah sampai di tempat duduk mereka. Tepat berada di sisi di mana Shouyou dan paman mereka berdiri dan memperhatikan. Atsumu lebih dulu melambaikan tangan. Sang paman yang membalas. Osamu tersenyum dan ikut melambaikan tangan. Shouyou melambai dengan antusias.

Peringatan terakhir dari interkom menandai siapnya kereta untuk berangkat. Tak sampai sepuluh menit kereta pun bergerak meninggalkan stasiun. Membentangkan sejenak rajutan kisah milik Osamu dan Shouyou.

  
End

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah membaca. Maafkan atas segala kekurangan yg ada. Kritik dan saran selalu rexa terima dgn tangan terbuka.
> 
> Shinku, happy birthday ya ... wish you all the best. Maaf ya belum bisa ngewujudin proper date buat OsaHina. Semoga Shinku suka.
> 
> Sampai jumpa di fic2 selanjutnya. 
> 
> Rexa, signing out~


End file.
